It never ends
by Elizabeth4
Summary: Max and Liz break up three months after getting back together. Will fate bring them back together again? Or send them in different directions.


Title: It never ends  
Author: Elizabeth  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: Max and Liz break up three months after getting back together. Will fate bring them back together again? Or send them in different directions.   
Authors Note: I'm a candy, but decided to try and write a M/L fanfic. Sorry it's short, I never really write long fanfics. Hope you like it, feedback please!  
  
Liz came into her small apartment and put her things down. She took off her shoes and sat on the couch that faced out over the garden. It had been five years since Liz had last seen Max. After Tess left for Antar her and Max tried to make their relationship work. But after only three months they broke up again. Even though they only had their senior year left in high school it was hard to be near him when she couldn't have him. She really didn't know what went wrong, it was probably the fact that Max slept with Tess. Liz just couldn't shake off the thoughts of them being together. Right after high school she moved with Maria and Michael to California to go to collage, Max went with Kyle and Isabel to New York. They didn't plan it like that it just happened, Liz was now a first grade teacher. She loved her job and her life but things just weren't right. Michael told Liz that Max was a doctor, and that he lived with Kyle and Isabel still.  
  
Liz got up and started to look for something to eat. It wasn't suppose to be like this, things were suppose to be different. During her junior prom Liz pictured her future with all her friends. She was suppose to be living in some beautiful house with Max and their children. Alex was suppose to still be alive and in a happy marriage with Isabel, Tess was suppose to become close friends with them and marry Kyle. Now Kyle and Isabel were sorta together living with Max. Isabel was a photographer and Kyle a reporter for the New York times. The only part of her dream that came true was that Michael and Maria were happy together. They were, after Tess left they never broke up again and got married two years after high school. Maria is an interior designer and Michael owned a gallery with his all his work, they lived in a beautiful house on the beach with their three-year-old daughter Jezebel. Liz smiled thinking about her two friends who helped her threw a lot of things in the last five years. Liz sighed again sitting down to start working on plans for school, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Liz asked in a dull voice  
  
"Lizzie! Guess who's coming to visit!" Maria said in an excited voice over the phone, you could hear Michael laughing with Jezebel in the background. Liz had to smile at the sound of her best friend's voice.   
  
"Who?" Liz asked  
  
"Isabel and Kyle and. . .Max." Maria said carefully. Liz almost choked on the food that she was eating.  
  
"What!" Liz exclaimed  
  
"Listen Lizzie I know that there's some bad feelings between you and Max. . .but Lizzie you still love him and. . .and you need to at least try. Please Liz, your always so down and he's the only that's going to save you." Maria said now in a sad voice. Liz listened to her friend knowing she was right but still didn't know about it.  
  
"What if he's with someone Maria? Did you think of that?" Liz said quietly into the phone.  
  
"Of course I did, he's not I asked both Kyle and Isabel." Maria said just as quietly, when Liz didn't say anything Maria continued.  
  
"Their getting here tonight, tomorrow they're coming over for dinner. Be here Liz Parker or I will personally hunt you down myself." Maria said firmly. Liz thought about it for a few seconds. She did miss Isabel and Kyle, and maybe things could get better between her and Max.  
  
"All right." Liz said, wondering how Maria always talked her into these things.  
  
"Oh great! Be here at six. . .dressed to kill." Maria said giggling a little.  
  
"Okay, bye Maria." Liz said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Bye Lizzie." Maria said hanging up. Liz put the phone down and went to bed hoping that the next day would be good.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Six o'clock came around way to fast for Liz's liking. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a long sleeve red shirt, knee length black skirt and high heels. She thought she looked ugly, on her drive to Michael and Maria's Liz seriously thought about turning around. But knew that Maria was serious when she said that she would track her down. Liz walked up the steps to their front door, and knocked. A minute later someone opened the door.  
  
"Aunty Liz!" The little girl screamed before she launched herself into Liz's arms, Liz laughed as she hugged the small girl. Jezebel had Maria's energy and had Michael's artistic ability. She had long soft brown curls and bright green eyes, probably the cutest thing you would ever see.   
  
"Belle let go of Liz." Michael said laughing as he took his daughter into his arms.  
  
"Hey Liz." Michael said smirking at her. He always smirked at everyone, only his two girls Maria and Jezebel were special enough to get the real smiles.   
  
"Mommy! Aunty Liz is here!" Jezebel yelled leaning over her father's shoulder.  
  
"Liz?" Maria asked coming up behind her husband and daughter, when she saw Liz her smile got bigger.  
  
"Lizzie you're here. Come on their inside!" Maria said grabbing Liz's arm. Liz held her breath not knowing what to expect, when they walked into the living room she saw him right away. He looked just like he did when she left him but better. Everything stopped and the only thing that she saw was him, Isabel's hug brought Liz back into the real world.   
  
"Liz! Oh, I missed you so much." Isabel said smiling. Liz smiled and hugged Isabel back.  
  
"Lizzie looking good." Kyle said smirking like Michael had earlier.  
  
"Oh, I missed you guys too." Liz said, she turned her attention back to Max who was just standing there staring at her. Liz changed her mind about how she looked right then, maybe she didn't look as bad as she thought.  
  
"Hi Liz." Max said, Liz caught her breath.  
  
"Hi Max." Liz said quietly  
  
"How are you?" Max asked coming closer to her.  
  
"Good. . you?" Liz asked  
  
"Good." Max said as he gave her a hug. Liz sucked in another breath, he still made her feel like she did when she was in high school. Isabel cleared her voice and Max and Liz back up blushing. Liz looked at Isabel and Maria to find them giggling at her, she glared at them and they giggled even harder.  
  
"Sorry, it's just Kyle and I have an announcement to make." Isabel said sitting next to her boyfriend. Kyle nodded. Everyone sat down luckily Michael and Maria sat next to each other on the other couch so Liz didn't have to sit next to Max, she couldn't take that just yet. Jezebel flew into Liz's lap and got comfortable, Liz smiled down at her as her parents laughed. Jezebel loved it when Liz came to visit, lately that was the only thing she would talk about.   
  
"Okay, we mainly came here to tell you guys that. . ." Isabel started, she let Kyle finish for her.  
  
"We're engaged." He said bluntly. Maria jumped up from Michael's hold and gave Isabel a big hug. That started everyone giving the two hugs, ten minutes later they were all sitting down again.   
  
"Mommy, daddy what's angajed?" Jezebel asked, in confusion. Everyone had to laugh at how she said engaged wrong.  
  
"It's something I'll tell you about tonight hon. Now when is it?" Maria said smiling. Isabel leaned against Kyle.  
  
"In two months. It's going to be here so you all came come and I want you two to be my maid of honors." Isabel said, everyone had to start to laugh again by the look of content on Maria's face.  
  
"You're going to pull a Maria?" Michael asked, just for that he got a jab in the ribs by his wife. Once Kyle started to laugh because Michael got in trouble, he got a jab by Isabel.  
  
"We would love to Isabel." Liz said as Maria nodded. When Maria and Michael got married Maria wanted both of her best friends to be her maid of honors so she had them both be. "I never was totally traditional, I mean I'm marrying an alien." Was Maria's excuse.  
  
"Good! When do we eat?" Kyle said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"That's they only thing he thinks about!" Max said shaking his head.  
  
"What? A man has to eat!" Kyle said defending himself.  
  
"Yes, it's ready lets eat." Maria said as she had everyone follow her to the dining room. Liz sat down in one of the seats and watched as Max sat next to her. This was going to be a long night, Liz thought to herself. The night actually passed very quickly, Liz noticed that Max had stared at her the entire time.   
  
"Listen, I have one more day of school this week and I need to get some sleep. So I have to go, congradulations Isabel and Kyle. I missed you guys so much! You have to see me again before you leave." Liz said giving Isabel and Maria a hug goodbye.  
  
"Of course! The three of us are going to get together and talk about the wedding." Isabel said, Liz said goodnight to everyone else and left for home.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next day passed quickly, mainly because the only thing on Liz's mind was Max. That night she got a surprise when she found him at her door.  
  
"Hi." Liz said letting Max in.  
  
"Hey, so um I wanted to talk." Max said shifting his feet, Liz knew Max was nervous.  
  
"Sure, here sit." Liz said, she patted the seat next to her.  
  
"I'm not going to walk around this Liz, I'm just going to come out and tell you. The biggest mistake I ever made in my life wasn't healing you, it wasn't telling too many people about my secret and it wasn't sleeping with Tess. My biggest mistake was losing you, letting you get away from me when you are my world. You are everything to me and I just let you walk away from that. That was my biggest mistake, and right now I am here in California not because of Isabel and Kyle's engagement, I already knew about that. I came here to get you back, I've lived too long without you. I need you. . .I love you Liz." Max said holding Liz's hands in his. Liz looked at him and pulled her hands away.  
  
"Please go." Liz whispered. Max looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"But. . ." Max didn't know what to say.  
  
"I just need some time please. . .I'll talk to you before you leave for New York." Liz said with tears spilling over her cheeks. Max nodded and got up and walked towards the door. When he was about to leave he turned around and went back to Liz, he gave her a passionate deep kiss. When he was done he looked into her eyes letting her know that he was serious, than he left the apartment. Liz touched her lips, remembering the feel of his lips. Seconds later she broke out into tears, tears that didn't stop all night.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Liz was sitting with Maria and Isabel in a small cafe.  
  
"So he came to you, spilled his heart out, and kissed you like he never did before and you told him to leave?!" Maria said, both her and Isabel leaned forward wide eyed at their friend.   
  
"Yes." Liz said meekly   
  
"Liz, listen to me okay? The reason, the only reason that my brother came with Kyle and I on this trip was to get you back. For the last two weeks he has been practicing what he was going to say to you on Kyle, and let me tell you that was very interesting. Anyway you are everything to him, if he doesn't have you he has nothing. And we all know that you feel the exact same way, so tonight you are going to tell him so and you two are going to get married and live happily ever after." Isabel said very firmly, Liz nodded slowly knowing that she was right. Maria started to get her things together along with Isabel.  
  
"I am going to take some lunch to Michael at the gallery, but Liz. . .tonight! You are going to tell him tonight! Got it?" Maria said standing up, again Liz only nodded.  
  
"Okay I have to go and find Kyle. Did I tell you that tonight we're having dinner on the beach?" Isabel asked misty eyed. Maria shook her head smiling with Isabel, Liz hardly heard them talking her mind was swimming with thoughts.   
  
"That's so sweet!" Maria said  
  
"Did Michael ever do something like that?" Isabel asked standing with Maria.  
  
"Uh huh. Is was one of the most romantic things that he ever did." Maria said, both girls turned back to their friend who hadn't said anything for a while.  
  
"Liz?" Maria and Isabel said at the same time. Liz looked up at them.  
  
"Tonight." They said in unison, Liz only nodded. They each gave her a hug and left, Liz got up and walked to her car wondering what was going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night time once again came too soon for Liz. Isabel told Liz that Max would be coming by at seven, she promised both Isabel and Maria that she would tell them what happened. When someone knocked at Liz's door she froze.  
  
"Liz?" Max called threw the door. Liz shook her head and went to the door.  
  
"Hi Max." Liz said motioning him to come in.  
  
"Hey."   
  
"Sit down, okay I'm just going to come out and say this." Liz said sitting next to him.  
  
"Okay." Max said nodding  
  
"Okay, when you came here last night and told me what you told me. . .that's everything I wanted you to tell me. I just. . .oh god I just got scared that everything that we went through during high school would happen again. But I realized with some help that I can't think that way, I have to think about now. And right now, ever since I met you I've only wanted you. . .I love you Max with my whole heart and I don't want to let you go again." Liz said, when she was done she took a deep breath. Liz looked into Max's eyes scared of what she was going to see.  
  
"I love you too Liz." Max said, Liz leaned over and kissed Max. But after a minute he broke their kiss.   
  
"Our love Liz. . .it never ends." Max said, before he out his mouth over hers once again, both of them knew this was it. Their life started now.   



End file.
